1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and a focusing control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, according to increase in resolution of a solid-state imaging element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, demand for an information device having an imaging function, such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a mobile phone such as a smart phone, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) has rapidly increased. The information device having the above-mentioned imaging function is referred to as an imaging device.
In such an imaging device, as a focusing control method of focusing on a main subject, a contrast auto-focus (AF) method or a phase difference AF method is employed. Since each of the contrast AF method and the phase difference AF method has its own advantage, an imaging device that employs these methods together has also been proposed (for example, see JP2012-226247A, JP2009-48123A, and JP2013-50690A).
JP2012-226247A discloses an imaging device that performs, in a case where plural lens positions in which the degree of correlation is highest are found as a result of a correlation operation of output signals of phase difference detection pixels, a contrast AF using information about the plural lens positions and displays a focusing error in a case where a lens position in which the degree of correlation is highest is not found.